Hunger (stat)
Hunger is a stat shown on your KittyCat and is denoted by the symbol 모☁. In order to reach ♥♥100% love for cats to be eligible to breed, a cat's hunger needs to be under 모☁ 25%. It's normal for a cat to reach anywhere from 모☁ 5-12% when sleeping as cats don't eat when they're asleep. __FORCETOC__ Illness & Food Deprivation If a cat has been deprived of food, their hunger will continue to rise until food has been given to the cat again. If 모☁100% hunger is reached, a cat will rez in a bed with a blanket and thermometer, denoting that they're ill from the lack of food. Curing Illness To cure a sick cat, food may be placed out for the sick cat to eat and it'll take 7 days for the cat to recover once food is consistently put out. Alternatively, the process may be expedited by visitng the KittyCatS Main Store or the cattery and purchasing the green bottle with the words "Get Well" written on it, also known as the "Healthy Cat Vitamin" bottle, for 290L or K$725. If curing the cat in-world with the "Get Well" bottle, the owner can simply rez out the bottle next to the sick cat and click the bottle. The bottle will then prompt a menu asking if the owner wishes to give the cat the vitamin and after selecting "Yes" the cat will be cured of illness. If curing the cat in the cattery, purchasing the "Healthy Cat Vitamin Bottle" will automatically cure that particular cat. Cat Not Eating? If a cat isn't eating, it may denote one of the following issues: *'The cat isn't set to the same land group as the food'; Cats will only consume food if both the cat and food are set to the same land group. *'The cat isn't awake and hunger is continuing to rise'; This is normal as a cat can't eat when sleeping. If concerned about the cat's hunger, the owner can wake up the cat if they're at ☪↯ 25% energy or higher so that the cat may eat. When sleeping, a cat may gain anywhere from 모☁ 5-12% hunger. *'Scripts aren't enabled on the sim that the cat and food are located on'; If scripts aren't enabled on the sim an owner lives on with his or her cats, it's recommended to move to a sim where scripts are allowed so that a cat may eat or if the cat's owner is also the sim owner, to turn on the scripts to allow for consumption of food. A tertiary option for fixing this problem is to send all cats to the online cattery so that food can be consumed without issue. If none of the above are an issue and the cat still isn't eating, it's also recommended to pick up the food in question, re-rez it, and wait several minutes to see if the cat's hunger decreases. Tips on Ticket Submission Regarding Hunger A ticket on the KittyCatS site may also be filed by the owner if the cat continues not to eat. Provide a SLURL to both the cat and food's in-world location to ensure that the cat's owner can receive the best help from the CSRs regarding their particular issue. Category:Stats